Clash of the Heavens
by shade kitsune
Summary: Keaira gets unexpectedly sucked into OOT, and has to help Link on his quest. But what are these dark secrets she seems to be hiding? Sheik is a guy in this story
1. Prologue

Summary: Keaira gets unexpectedly sucked into OOT, and has to help Link on his quest. But what are these dark secrets she seems to be hiding? And what are these strange abilities she seems to posses. (Sheik is a guy in this story)

Disclaimer - I own nothing that has to do with Zelda. The only things I own are Keaira, Alena, and any other original characters I decide to throw in.

Please read and enjoy!

****

Clash of the Heavens

Prologue

__

Our story begins on a day that was like most others. With a normal family living in a nice little house in a peaceful neighborhood in Florida. Right now our young heroine, Keaira, is having some small problems with her stepsister Alena. But, being the mature sixteen-year-olds they are they are sure to figure out a nice, easy way to settle this argument.

****

CRASH

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK, **NOW**!"

"Now why should I do that?"

__

Alright, so maybe I lied about a few things…or everything.

"How about this. I'll give you back this stupid game if you do whatever I say, without complaint, for a month." Alena offered.

Keaira glared at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, tanned-skinned, Barbie doll figured demon a few paces away from her. Alena had perfect angel looks and knew how to use them to her advantage.

On the other hand, though Keaira might be considered good looking, she looked the exact opposite. With jade green eyes, raven black, waist-length hair in a high ponytail, and extremely pale skin. All this, along with the fact that Keaira constantly wore dark clothing, made people think that she was the demon and Alena the angel.

The truth was that Alena was always spiteful, though hid it well. And Keaira was always misunderstood. She was not evil, though she can have a dark personality to people she doesn't trust.

"You sneak into my room, steal my game, and try to blackmail me if I want it back?" Keaira clenched her fists.

"This is your last chance to give it back before I come over there and make you give it back." Keaira growled out.

"Really Keaira, this Zelda game is so pointless. But I know why your so obsessed with these. You wish that you could be part of things like this. But seeing as how you have no place here and everyone hates you, what makes you think it would be any different anywhere else?" Alena taunted.

Deep down that really struck a chord in Keaira because not even Alena knew how true what she said really was. But Keaira made sure to show none of this on the outside except some anger.

"That's it!"

Keaira tackled Alena to the ground before the girl could even blink.

The wrestling went back and forth with punches, kicks, scratching, biting, and curses with neither one getting the upper hand.

The Zelda game hit the ground with a few clacks and slid far enough away from the fight to not be destroyed. Then it started to glow, but no one noticed.

A deep, loud voice came from downstairs.

"Shut up you useless brats."

Of course their dad, Keaira's step-dad, was too lazy and in the middle of a hangover to do much else than continue a few more curses at the two girls. And of course the two girls completely ignored him.

Both girls were momentarily thrown from each other when Keaira took a direct kick to the stomach, and Alena got a direct blow to her right eye.

"You little bitch!" Alena screeched.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I mess up your supposed perfect face. I'm sure you can find some outfit to match that shiner you'll have tomorrow." Keaira shot back sarcastically, not even bothering to hide her smirk.

Suddenly blue lights appeared beneath both of the girls.

"What the hell is this?" Alena yelled .

Keaira couldn't hide her surprise. Somehow this seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite remember where she had seen it before.

A humming noise filled the room, and crystals appeared around the two girls. Then suddenly everything went white.

A.N: I know this is short, but the real chapter will be up shortly.

Please read and review to tell me what you think.


	2. Here We Go

Disclaimer - Again I own nothing that has to do with Zelda. The only things I own are Keaira, Alena, and any other original characters I decide to throw in.

Please read and enjoy!

****

Clash of the Heavens

By Shade Kitsune

****

Chapter 1: Here We Go

sniff…hiccup…sniff

'Someone's…crying?'

The first thing Keaira registered was the throbbing coming from her head. Slowly she climbed to her feet and looked around confused.

Keaira was in the shadows of a clearing in some forest. The thing was the trees grew so tightly together that there seemed to be no way to get out. An eerie mist hung around, clinging to everything it touched. And there, originating from the center of the clearing, was the soft sound of sobbing.

Keaira shook her head trying to clear it. It was so hard to think straight. Her mind felt fuzzy and unclear, as if some of the fog around her had gotten to it, and she didn't like it.

The crying started getting louder, and the only thing Keaira could do was see what the problem was. When she drew closer she could make out a small girl sitting there, face in hands, crying.

Suddenly, the girl looked up at Keaira, who stopped a few feet away and gasped.

"Pl-please don't hurt me." The girl squeaked out. Her big, doe-like brown eyes leaked out silver tears.

Keaira knew what she must of looked like dressed the way she was and appearing out of the mist without a sound. She wore black jeans and a black tank top with a Celtic design embroidered in silver that represented the moon. Over this she wore a black cloak to cover where the tank top didn't. Covering her hands were fingerless, silver gloves.

Slowly and calmly Keaira moved forward towards the girl. The girl flinched and started to shake. Keaira acted like she didn't notice, though her heart, for a first time in a long while, went out to someone else.

"Really now, you shouldn't judge people by looks alone. I'm not going to hurt you little one, you needn't worry." Keaira said in a soft soothing voice.

She paused for only a few seconds before shrugging off her dark coat. Kneeling down in front of the girl Keaira wrapped her coat around the shivering girl. Keaira then leaned back on her heels to give the girl some more room to feel more at ease.

"You look like you can use that more than me right now." Keaira answered, motioning lazily with one hand to the coat. She then purposefully leaned back too much and sat down very ungracefully with a little "oof" at the end. Then she looked up at the girl and decided to let out a genuine smile that she hadn't used in years.

A few minutes passed by in silence when the little girl finally spoke up. Keaira, who had her eyes closed and looked like she was sleeping, opened one eye to lazily glance at the girl.

"Your really not going to hurt me are you?" The girl asked quietly.

"If I was going to do something to you, I would have done so long ago." Keaira opened her other eye now and grinned at the girl. "I don't have much of a patience most of the time."

The girl then crawled over, leaned forward, and stared directly into Keaira's eyes.

"Heh, you really aren't lying are you. But you look…um…" The girl sat back and got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Evil?" Keaira supplied.

"Well…"

"Don't worry, I get that a lot. But I'm not evil just…dark. Part of the shadows so no one can find me to hurt me."

The girl stared at Keaira questioningly for a moment.

"It doesn't work all of the time then, does it?" The girl said.

"What?"

She pointed to the bandages that were wrapped around the part back, chest, shoulders up to her the base of her neck and down the upper parts of both arms. It showed everywhere the tank top didn't cover. The reason she wore the coat was to hide them.

"You were hurt before?" The girl asked.

"…yes." Was all Keaira said after hesitating a moment.

There was another brief silence.

"I want to go home now." The girl whimpered quietly.

"I know."

Keaira pulled the girl to her, wrapping her arms around her. Then she began to hum a haunting song that could calm anyone down. Keaira couldn't remember where she had heard the song or why it had just popped into her head after so long.

Suddenly, there was another flash of blue light shooting out from underneath Keaira and the girl. Then the blue crystal appeared around them once again and everything turned white.

__

"Wake up. It's time for you to wake up now Keaira."

Keaira groaned, rubbed her aching head, and slowly sat up. She had to squint her eyes against the bright lights that were around. Keaira seemed to of always had eyes that were sensitive to bright light.

"Where am I?" Keaira groaned out. "What happened to the girl?"

She noticed that she was once again wearing her coat.

"You are in the Chamber of Sages right now. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. The place you were in before, and the girl that was there, were not real." Rauru explained.

"What?" Keaira exclaimed.

She looked at Rauru closely. He looked to be an old, fat man in a brown, red, and cream robe with some fancy embroidery on it. Rauru had a white moustache and hair on the side of his head, but was bald at the top. His eyes were navy blue in color, and held much wisdom in them. He held himself in an important way when he moved. There was one thing that was definitely not normal though; he had pointed ears.

It was then that what he said about where she was sunk in.

"Wait. Your telling me that this place is the same Chamber of Sages, in the same Temple of Time, in the same Hyrule that…that…"

"Yes, it is. But answer me this. You are in fact Keaira, correct?" Rauru questioned.

"Yes."

"And you are clearly not from this world, though you do possess information about many things that will happen here."

"Well, yes. You could say that."

"Give me an example so I can make sure, please." Rauru said.

There was a few seconds of silence before Keaira asked, "Where's Link now?"

"You may see for yourself."

A light flashed behind Keaira and she turned around. There, encased in a crystal and full grown, was Link.

"You didn't even wake him up yet?" Keaira asked.

He looked so peaceful and innocent. It was hard knowing that it was all going to be shattered soon with the truth.

"It is not quite time yet." Rauru explained while walking over.

"There's five temples, forest, fire, water, shadow, and desert. When he wakes up and is finally told the horrible truth that this land is slowly being destroyed, he will have to defeat the evil in the five temples. Sheik will be appearing to help push Link in the right directions during his adventures. I pity Link. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is when someone tells you that you have to get from one point to another, but doesn't show you how to get there?" Keaira informed Rauru while turning to look at him.

"Keaira, I brought you here for a reason. You see I was given a vision from the goddesses that there was a child who could help to save this world. A child that knew valuable information. I was to bring you here to help. But when I summoned you here I was a little shocked about…"

"Yeah, yeah, the way I look, I know. Most people are. Keep explaining." Keaira cut in somewhat impatiently.

__

cough "Yes, well, just to make sure I gave you a dream with a child in trouble as a test to see how you would react."

"You mean everything that happened before was just to test me? And there was no child in trouble?"

"Exactly. But you passed. I can tell that even though you hide it well, deep down there is light in you. Anyway, you can stay in this world only if you promise to do what you can to help defeat the evil in this world and to never hurt the innocent." Rauru stated sternly.

Keaira's expression turned into dead seriousness.

"You promise? By the goddesses, do you promise you will not send me back as long as I keep this deal?" Keaira demanded, just as stern.

"Of course." Rauru answered.

"Rauru, you've got yourself a new ally." Keaira smirked and held out her hand.

There was just a brief moment before Rauru took her hand and they shook hands.

"So when is Link going to wake up from that seven year beauty nap anyway?" Keaira asked, losing some of the seriousness from before.

Rauru stared at the girl strangely before answering, "Not for a couple of weeks yet."

"What?" What in the world am I supposed to do until then? Sit here and stare at these weird glowing walls? Sorry but they're not that interesting."

Rauru patiently waited for Keaira to finish.

"You will know what to do soon enough. The path has been already set out for you. For now, I will help to 'push you in the right direction'." Rauru explained, using the expression Keaira had said earlier. "Oh, one more thing, take these with you. I believe they will come in handy on your journey."

Rauru handed Keaira a pair of beautifully crafted daggers along with the sheaths for them. The blades were curved slightly, and the hilts were ebony colored with silver markings on them that Keaira couldn't read. The daggers seemed to weigh almost nothing. The sheaths were a light gray color, almost silvery, with the same marking on them in black.

"Those are the moonlight daggers. The direct light from a full moon will sometimes unleash a mysterious power if the user is in trouble. Use them well."

"Thank you, and I will." Keaira replied while studying the daggers with an awed expression. Then she hooked the sheaths and daggers on her plain belt.

Rauru then lifted his arms up to transport her to who knows where. A blue sphere came out of his open hands and then went over to float above Keaira.

Suddenly, something popped into Keaira's mind.

"Wait! First, you have to answer one simple question of mine." Keaira said.

Rauru put down his arms for a moment and the sphere stopped moving.

"What is it, Keaira?"

Keaira sighed knowing this would turn out weird no matter what.

"Are Sheik and Zelda in fact two entirely separate people?"

Rauru gave Keaira another strange look.

"Of course they're two different people. What did you think?"

"Well, when I got my information about this world, there was much confusion about…whether or not Sheik and Zelda were two different people, or if Sheik was…how should I put this…really Zelda in disguise so that she could frolic around Hyrule without Ganondorf's tiny little mind comprehending that it was her." Keaira tried to explain.

"…Don't look at me like that! Blame the people that gave me the information I know, not me." Keaira yelled out.

'Well at least this is better than if I actually had to ask Sheik and/or Zelda about that one.' Keaira thought, then sighed to herself.

Rauru blinked, then started to chuckle, then laugh. This began to get louder and louder.

Keaira sweat dropped.

"Oh yes. I'm so glad to be such a source of amusement for you."

Rauru wasn't even paying attention.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Keaira almost couldn't hear the deep voice over all of the incessant laughing. This was also when the hovering ball of light decided to finally come down. Keaira turned just in time to get a glimpse of a blue, black, and white clad figure through the blue light surrounding her. She could also swear the volume of the laughter increased right before everything, once again, went white.

To be continued…

A.N: So what did you think? Please make sure you review and tell me. Since school is out I am hoping to update fairly quickly.

Also to clear a couple things up. Whenever Keaira gets teleported around, it's like when Link exits each of the dungeons.

And, if anyone's wondering about Alena, we will see what happened to her in later chapters.

Chibi Rauru: Hahahahahaha

Chibi Keaira: Oh come on! It's not that funny!

Chibi Rauru: …hahahahahaha

Chibi Cute Little Girl From Forest: He's scaring me.

Chibi Keairu: Well, he's got to stop sometime…

(_five hours later_)

Chibi Rauru: hahahahaha

__

smack

Chibi Rauru: _swirly eyes_

Chibi Keairu: See, I told you he would eventually shut up. (_tosses giant mallet away…for now_)

Chibi Cute Little Girl From Forest And Keairu: (_wave to nice readers) _Please don't forget to review!

Chibi Rauru: Uhhh…pop tarts... _swirly eyes_


End file.
